The Oncoming Storm
by bittasummer
Summary: 1st in the Bad Wolf series. AU Reunion. Rose is still trapped in the parallel world when she manages to break through. Doctor Who & Torchwood are forced together to save the world from someone they once thought was gone forever. Ten/Rose. Multi-chapter. Complete.
1. Prologue

**Bad Wolf Series 1**

**The Oncoming Storm**

**-**

**Summary: **A Rose returns fic. I'm starting a Bad Wolf Series...

Rose in the parallel world is working for Torchwood when she has a dream that her original world needs saving... She taps into The Time Vortex Power (Bad Wolf) and travels to her world to find The Doctor. The Doctor is travelling with Donna and Martha when freak weather and power storms takes over London... Torchwood and The Doctor & companions team up to stop the world from breaking apart... Takes place about 2 months after The Bad Wolf Bay scene.

Also, while I'm including a sort of Doctor Who/Torchwood crossover, it'll just be Gwen, Jack and Ianto cause they're my favourite characters... So just pretend the rest of them are away on holiday right now lol...

**Pairings:**

10Doctor/Rose

Donna/Jack/Ianto slightly... If you squint

One-sided Martha/10Doctor (You will **NEVER EVER** see me writing this ship both ways! 10Rose are made for each other. **End of**).

**Rating:**Teen, may move up for language, not too bad though...

* * *

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

_The tornado hit Big Ben with a sickening thud, the crash over-powering the screams of innocent bystanders. The yellow flash of lightening hit a building and it smashed right through._

_London was being destroyed. Right before her very eyes. Those brown deep eyes that had seen so much. Her home. Was being ripped apart, bit by bit and she couldn't quite place why she thought The Doctor would turn up and save them. _

_He didn't._

_She could feel it before she could see it. The metal pole that snapped in half slipped through her stomach with a disturbing ease. She gasped, tears sliding out as her whole body began to glow with energy._

"_No" she collapsed to the ground that was already in cracks. Blood soared through her skin and clothes, her breath becoming shorter and shorter._

_Her eyes flooded shut as London took one final strike—_

Rose woke with a gasp. Her breathing hitched as she realised where she was. In her library. Well... Pete's library... Bent over a book on the alien that they had captured last week.

Her eyes glossed over the clock on the wall to see that it was 2.45am. Rose sighed, stood with a heavy sigh and exited the library, walking the halls of the mansion that should be home to her, but wasn't.

"Rose, sweetheart?" Jackie had appeared from the kitchen.

"Mum?" Rose frowned "What are you doing up so late?".

Jackie patted her large bump and smiled "This one thinks my bladder a squeeze toy!" she then frowned "What's up, love? You look awful pale...".

"Just had a nightmare" Rose said firmly, as if to make herself believe it, not Jackie.

"Sweetheart?" Jackie stepped closer.

"I..." Rose spluttered "If I told you, you'd think I was mad".

Jackie scoffed "That boat sailed a long time ago..." she about to mention the time when Rose had claimed The Doctor to be alien, not to mention all the other alien-related crap that could have someone questioning their sanity but decided against it.

Rose rubbed her temples tiredly "I... Had this dream... About _our_ world, it was in trouble, really, in trouble and... The Doctor wasn't there to save it... I was there..." she trailed off, frowning.

Jackie waited.

"I died" Rose whispered out sadly "The Doctor was nowhere to be found and I was dying while the world came to an end".

"It was just a dream, Rose" Jackie rubbed her daughter's arm in comfort.

"Was it?" the words barely left her mouth but they were definitely there.

"Rose" Jackie sighed, looking away.

"Right" Rose pulled back harshly. She knew what would come next: a talk about how The Doctor was gone and she had to move on with her life. Maybe with Mickey, but that would never happen. Not after everything that had happened.

"Rose" Jackie repeated, a little more firmly than last time.

"I get it" Rose edged further away, wrapping her arms around herself "Nevermind" she turned and ran to her room, leaving Jackie staring after her.

**A/N:**

**Prologue up! Whoohoo! I think I'm gonnah add Part 1 just to get it running... Yay:)**

**Please R&R! Love it? Hate it?**

**Click tha button!**

**x**


	2. Torchwood

**Part 1**

**Torchwood**

**-**

**-**

Rose marched into her office and slammed the work-load of paper on her already messed up desk. "I can't believe this!" she kicked the bottom of the table leg in frustration.

"Miss Tyler?" a nervous looking student boy walked into her office.

"How many times have I told you, Dom?" Rose sighed "It's Rose... _Rose_".

Dom nodded "Sorry Miss—eh, Rose" pause "Is there anything I can do?".

Rose shook her head "They've gone and given me a paper-desk job! Bastards!".

"Oh, Rose Tyler! Swearing at work, you're not even in the door 4 minutes... I believe that's a new world record" Yvonne Hartman strolled in, carrying a cup of coffee.

Rose pulled a face as Yvonne sat down. Rose glanced to Dom and stared.

"Oh right" he turned and closed the door behind him.

"Urgh" Rose growled, plummeting down on her chair.

"Who assigned you Teenage Tiny Tim?" Yvonne raised her eyebrow.

"Who'd you think?" Rose retorted "Enjoyed your 5 month break in Spain, did we?" she took in Yvonne's braided hair and burnt brown sun-tan.

"I heard about the desk-job" Yvonne eyed the paper-work "You should be proud... Collins actually views you as dangerous and adventurous enough to give you the sit-job".

"I'm flattered" Rose deadpanned, going silent.

"Rose?" Yvonne leaned in "Everything's okay, right?".

"I had a dream" Rose shut her eyes only to see Big Ben crashing down again. She opened them quickly to find Yvonne, staring at her.

"And?" Yvonne pressed.

"They were in trouble" tears formed in her eyes "They were... The world was coming to an end".

Yvonne pulled back.

"Probably nothing" Rose held back the tears and shook her head "It's nothing" she stood "I'm going for a coffee" she marched out before Yvonne could reply.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor bounded into the TARDIS, Martha and Donna following him in buckets of laughter.

"It was not funny!" The Doctor cried as he tapped the buttons on the console.

"It was so funny" Donna nodded "You should have seen your face, honestly! Absolutely bloody hilarious!".

"Thanks, Donna" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Remind me never to almost dance naked around a boiling fire" Martha smirked happily.

The Doctor groaned and sighed "I'm never gonnah live that down, am I?".

"Nope" Donna smiled "Never ever ever ever".

"It wasn't that bad" The Doctor argued weakly "At least I had that cloth thing...".

Martha and Donna went into another fit of giggles as The Doctor pressed one final lever and sent them hurling through time and space.

**-**

**-**

Rose sat across from Yvonne around a big round table filled with other Torchwood workers. Mr Collins stood at the front, pointing to a presentation.

"And then" Mr. Collins began "We learned last year that through the dimensional action source, known as D.A.S for short, time travellers..." his voice trailed off as Rose shut her eyes and was pulled into her nightmare world again.

_She was running. Dodging the bits of debris that were falling off the attacked buildings. Lightening hit the spot next to her and she was flung through the air._

"_Help!"._

_Rose stood and turned to see a red-head running towards her, frantic. The red-head ran out on the road and Rose gasped as her body was hit by an on-coming car, rolling all the way up the wind-shield and then mashing back to the ground with a crash._

_Rose ran towards the red-head and cradled her head in her knees "I'm Rose Tyler and I've got you, yeah? Just breath—"._

"_Rose" the red-head gasped "Don't... You will..."._

_Rose frowned as the red-head stumbled over her words..._

"_What's your name?" Rose asked, panicking._

"_Donna" the red head gasped "My name is... Donna Noble and I know The—"._

"If you're quite done with day-dreaming, Miss Tyler!".

Rose jerked awake to find everybody in the room staring at her. Mr Collins was looking angry, hands on his hips. She forced an uncomfortable smile and leaned back, trying to look interested.

As Mr Collins went back to his presentation, Rose couldn't help but catch Yvonne's fascinated stare.

**-**

**-**

Donna stumbled backwards a moments and went pale.

"Donna?" The Doctor stepped closer, his eyes frowning in worry. Martha stepped beside him and watched Donna with confusion.

"That was weird" Donna gripped the rails of the TARDIS to steady herself "Like I was being pulled into a vision...".

"What happened?" Martha asked.

"I was..." Donna began "I was in London and it was hell on earth... There was this storm and... everything was being destroyed... And then I was being knocked down... And this woman was there... She held me".

"What did this woman look like?" The Doctor asked.

"She was..." Donna frowned "Blonde... She told me her name was..." her eyes lit up in shock and she gasped and leaned against the rails.

"Donna?" The Doctor inched forwards.

"She said her name was Rose Tyler" Donna whispered, her gaze falling "And she held me while I died... I tried to tell her I knew you but then I just pulled back here...".

The Doctor had gone silent, frozen to the spot. His palms had begun to sweat, his throat went raw and his hearts began beating faster and faster with every second.

"Rose?" Martha stepped back, shocked "As in Rose Tyler..? As in the love of his life, Rose Tyler?" she felt slightly disappointed and angry.

"What else did she say, Donna?" The Doctor found his voice, thick and husky "What else was happening?".

Donna shrugged "She was... Nothing... London was just falling apart, literally... Just falling apart".

The Doctor ran to the console and started pressing the buttons like a maniac on speed.

"Where are we going?" Martha screamed as the TARDIS whizzed off.

"London, of course!" The Doctor cried back.

**-**

**-**

"I can't explain it" Rose sighed, Yvonne following behind her "I was just... There... I didn't mean to fall asleep... It was like, something drew me in".

Rose slipped down in front of a computer as Yvonne took a seat next to her. Rose typed into a Torchwood search engine and waited.

"There's nothing in there about parallel worlds that you don't already know" Yvonne sighed.

Rose shook her head "It's not that...".

"Then what?" Yvonne leaned in closer.

"Donna Noble" Rose whispered, eyes bright "If anything can help me find out what the heck is going on, then she can...".

**A/N:**

**Hey! Good? Better? Totally crap? Feeling lively today so please review!**

**x**


	3. Donna Noble

**Part 2**

**Donna Noble**

**-**

**-**

"I can't explain it" Rose sighed, Yvonne following behind her "I was just... There... I didn't mean to fall asleep... It was like, something drew me in".

Rose slipped down in front of a computer as Yvonne took a seat next to her. Rose typed into a Torchwood search engine and waited.

"There's nothing in there about parallel worlds that you don't already know" Yvonne sighed.

Rose shook her head "It's not that...".

"Then what?" Yvonne leaned in closer.

"Donna Noble" Rose whispered "If anything can help me find out what the heck is going on, then she can".

Yvonne watched as Rose typed in Donna Noble and waited for the results.

"She's dead" Rose fell back "Great! All links towards The Doctor are now officially dead...".

"What's happened?" Yvonne frowned.

Rose clicked on the article and leaned closer to get a look "Donna Noble... On her wedding day, Donna was reported kidnapped, having disappeared from walking down the aisle..." she frowned "Hours later, two bodies were found; Donna's and Sarah-Jane Smith..." she bit her lip.

"Did you know her?" Yvonne asked.

"I used to know Sarah-Jane" Rose whispered, continuing to look "Anyway, apparently says here, The Racnoss had infected Donna with Huon Particles, causing her to disappear into The Racnoss's lair... Sarah-Jane went to the rescue and together they scarified their-selves to save the Earth... Donna's would-be husband was in the plan and died in the process".

"What are you gonnah do?" Yvonne asked sadly "We could get you therapy again—".

"I don't think so" Rose interrupted, turning off the computer "I've already tried that and it didn't work... I'm not gonnah do anything... There's nothing I can do".

"Nothing?" Yvonne pressed.

"Nothing" Rose nodded firmly, striding off.

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS appeared with its usual buzz just next to Big Ben. The door opened and The Doctor sprung out, his eyes darting all over London. Donna and Martha followed out after him, also scanning their home.

Everything was calm and normal.

"Everything's fine" The Doctor frowned "I don't get it... Everything's fine...".

"Could I have seen the parallel world that Rose is in?" Donna asked.

"Possibly..." Doctor shrugged meekly.

"Doesn't that mean we have to help?" Martha raised her eyebrow "Whose gonnah save their world when you're here?".

"Stop it, Martha" Donna snapped "Don't make it worse!".

"No, she's right..." The Doctor gasped "Rose might be in trouble and there's nothing I can do about it".

That's when it happened.

Donna fainted.

**-**

**-**

Rose was walking along the lone corridor when she gasped and leaned against the wall, collapsing to the floor as she went unconscious.

"_You died" Rose's voice echoed to the red-head who was standing in front of her._

_Donna and Rose stood next a building that was on fire. There was still chaos, weather storms and people screaming, running away; injured and hurt._

"_In my world" Rose whispered "You died on your wedding day..." she stepped closer "Who are you? What do you want?"._

"_I'm Donna Noble" Donna replied "And I travel with The Doctor"._

_Rose felt her breathing hitch and she stumbled backwards "How is that..?"._

"_Possible?" Donna smiled warmly "The Doctor likes impossible, remember?" her face fell serious "What's happening in your world? What can we do to help?"._

"_What?" Rose frowned "No... It's your world... My world..." she trailed off "The dreams I've been having... They're of my original world... Where I was born..." she looked around, miserable "This place is falling apart and this time..." tears welled in her eyes "There's nothing The Doctor can do to... I'm sorry"._

"_What do you mean?" Donna panicked "Our world is fine... What's coming? Why can't The Doctor stop it?"._

"Rose, are you alright?" Yvonne asked Rose quietly.

Rose opened her eyes properly and let Yvonne help her up "I eh..." she couldn't speak.

"Rose?" Yvonne said "What's happening?".

Rose leaned against the wall and sighed.

**-**

**-**

"Donna..? Donna? Donna!".

Donna snapped her eyes open to find herself on the TARDIS floor, The Doctor and Martha staring down at her with worry and confusion.

"Donna? Are you alright?" The Doctor asked quickly "What happened? Where did you go?".

Donna struggled to sit up "I... I went back to that place... In London..." she held her head in pain "It's exactly like a dream... The more you try to remember, you more you forget...".

"Focus" The Doctor insisted "Try".

"I met Rose" Donna said quietly, almost scared "She said... She said it was _this_ world that was in danger... She said something about dreaming of that place, of here, falling apart... And she said...".

"Yes?" The Doctor held his breath.

"There's nothing that you can do to stop it" Donna trembled.

The Doctor pulled back; shocked and sat down next to Donna, leaning against the console in deep thought.

Martha gave Donna a worrying glance.

**-**

**-**

Rose knocked hurriedly on a blue and white door. It opened in almost seconds and Mickey Smith stood before her. He turned red "Rose! I wasn't trying to pull a sickie, honest!".

"It's not about that, Mickey" Rose sighed "Is Jake there? Can I come in?".

Mickey frowned at the dark tone of her voice and stood back, letting her walk in. "Jake's in the kitchen" Mickey added as he closed the door behind them.

"Rose" Jake grinned, sitting down at the kitchen table "If is about work—".

"It's not" Rose interrupted, sitting down next to him. She waited until Mickey was sat before she began talking "I need your help" she sighed deeply.

"Go on" Mickey waited, glancing at Jake.

"I've been having..." Rose paused "Flashes, if you like... Of our world... My world... It's in trouble... The Doctor needs us..." a tear fell from her right eye "He needs me".

Mickey stayed silent while Jake nodded "Okay... We'll do whatever we can to help".

"Are you sure?" was all Mickey could muster up. Rose had spent those 2 months totally depressed, throwing herself into work and investigations.

Rose stared at him. Stared at him, remembering all those adventures she had been on, with Mickey, with The Doctor... All those things that made her fall in love with a Time-Lord.

"After everything I've seen" Rose whispered "After everything I've done, everything I've experienced, the sadness, happiness, the ups and downs... After everything I've been through... If I believe in one thing... I believe in him".

Mickey nodded "Okay... What do you need us to do?".

Rose breathed deeply "I need you to break into Torchwood for me".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey! This'll be my last update this week cause my internet's going on some sort of change on the network and won't be back on til Monday I think...**

**Doctor Who tonight! He can't regenerate! It's just NOT happening... WhooHoo :P**

**Thanks to everyone who story/alerted and story/favourited, but where's my reviews people? Let me know what you think or I might stop :O**

**Which, would be a total shame cause I've already wrote this story out fully...**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	4. The Rift

**Part 3**

**The Rift**

**-**

**-**

"Remind me why I'm doing this again!?" Mickey hissed to Jake.

They were standing in the dark after-hours Torchwood, waiting.

"Cause your ex-lover batted her eyelids and you went running!" Jake hissed back "Three, Two, One... Go!" they ran towards the dark door and bolted through it, slamming it shut behind them.

**-**

**-**

Rose sifted through Mr. Collins drawers and drew back, growling in frustration. Her mind went into over-drive and she began checking behind every portrait to see if there was a locker.

And there it was. Hidden behind the painting of dear old dead Mr. Collins Senior was the black locker... Rose scoffed and began trying numbers. This was going to get her nowhere...

Suddenly, her eyes began to glow and she stepped back, gasping "No... Bad Wolf" she raised her hand and the metal black locker dissolved into ash.

Rose's eyes fell back into their normal brown colour. She gasped and found a meek smile on her face as she reached into the locker and pulled out folders and folders of files.

She spread them out onto Collin's desk and flipped on the lamp to read. Rose's fingers slipped through the papers until she found what she was looking for. She drew back, smiling.

Time to work.

**-**

**-**

Mickey and Jake stood side by side, staring at the big round gold circle metal. It was hovering yards above the ground, on its own, without any support.

"What does it do?" Mickey whispered "What is it?".

Jake shrugged and went to turn on the lights as Rose slipped through the door holding a sheet of paper and shut it quietly. "Did you get through alright?" Rose asked.

Mickey nodded "It was all in the bolt..." his attention was drawn to the metal circle "What is that?" he pointed up "Why does it...".

"Make you feel repressed?" Rose finished for him "Yep, it does that... Ignore it. The key is to focus on happy things".

"How top secret is this?" Jake frowned.

"Top-secret" Rose replied "I'm not even supposed to know... But, like that ever stopped me before...".

"What is it?" Mickey watched Rose read the file she held in her hand.

"It's a Rift Enhancer" Rose replied, not looking up "Torchwood recovered it from the debris of an alien ship... They re-set the settings to extract from the Rift and literally use it as a free way of travelling through time and space".

"Wait, back-up" Jake frowned "I get The Rift thing... But I don't get how".

Rose looked up "One end of The Rift is situated here, in Cardiff, and other is left in freely open time and space... We get this thing working, hook up the wires and send me through...".

"It'll kill you" Mickey protested.

"You would think" Rose nodded "But when I absorbed The Time Vortex; little left-over pieces of power remained inside me... Bad Wolf... I still have her inside of me... All I have to do is hope it'll tap into me and help me across The Rift safely... If I close my eyes and pray, maybe she'll send me to the TARDIS...".

"It's never been tested?" Jake asked.

"Nope" Rose shook her head "It's been deemed unsafe...".

Mickey stayed silent as Rose went back to the paper.

"Okay" Rose turned around and walked towards the black and red console. "Mickey, Jake... I need you to type in these coordinates and when that light flashes white, hit that big red button".

She walked towards the metal circle and stood under it, watching as Mickey and Jake read the file and started pressing the various buttons.

"Will you ever come back?" Mickey had let Jake take over and had stepped forward, now looking hurt.

"Mickey" Rose whispered "...I don't know... I love you, you know I do but... Just not that way anymore... This is something I need to do, Mickey... He needs my help".

"What if I need you?" Mickey looked away.

"But you don't" Rose smiled warmly "You've got Jake, you'll always have Jackie and Pete, your gran, Torchwood, Lily... You and her have something special... Don't lose that...".

"Your family..." Mickey argued weakly.

"I wrote them letters" Rose whispered, close to tears "They'll understand...".

"Almost ready" Jake announced, breaking the moment.

"Now when this thing activates and sends me through..." Rose began "That'll give you precisely 4 minutes to get out... If you don't... The building quarantines, locks down and you—".

"We know what we're doing" Jake cut her off, grinning "Do you think this is the first time we've ever done something like this?".

Mickey rushed forwards and gave Rose a tight hug before kissing her cheek quickly. He moved backwards to stand beside Jake. Rose breathed deeply and nodded for them to press the red button.

Mickey stepped forwards and watched with heavy eyes as his fingers reached out and he pressed the button hard. Rose gasped as the metal circle began to glow and she felt her body begin to feel lighter and lighter.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she prayed to god that Bad Wolf wouldn't let her down. Couldn't... Right? No last regrets as Rose shut her eyes and began to feel dizzy and light-headed.

"Rose!" was the last she could hear of Mickey's as she dissolved into gold dust and disappeared before their very eyes. Mickey and Jake stood, shell-shocked.

"Is she dead?" Mickey breathed.

"4 minutes!" Jake shrieked, grabbing Mickey's hand and running towards a window. He punched the window and it smashed, crashing down.

"Jake, we're 47 feet up!" Mickey cried.

"Trust me" Jake told him before he grabbed Mickey's arm and flung them both out the window. The shrieks of both men were clouded by the noise Jake's parachute made when it opened up and drew them both to the ground safely.

"Could of warned me!" Mickey gasped as Jake unclipped the parachute. He and Jake climbed on the motor-bike they had both came on.

"We didn't have time!" Jake yelled back, turning on the engine and speeding away.

**-**

**-**

Rose opened her eyes, groaned and sat up with a struggle. Where was she? It certainly wasn't London. Rose stood with inner strength and looked around.

There were lots and lots of green grass, trees, picnic table, cafes...

"Excuse me" Rose stopped a woman who was walking by "Can you tell me where I am? What year is this?".

The woman frowned and shook her head at Rose "Excusez-moi? Désolé, Miss... Je ne parle pas d'anglais" the woman nodded firmly.

Rose stared, shocked "That's... That's impossible... That's French!" she looked around, her surroundings becoming more and more clear.

"Oh my god, I'm in France!".

The woman gave her a smile and walked off, leaving Rose totally isolated and alone.

* * *

**A/N:**

**I know I said I wasn't gonnah post again but after just watching Doctor Who, I think I NEED something too reaffirm my faith in Doctor Who. So, after ranting to my family for 45 minutes about how bitter and sad and totally stupid that episode was, they told me to grow up.**

**So I am. I'm growing up in denial that episode 13 DID NOT happen. My version happened and everything's fine and dandy.**

**It's what I love about Sci-fi!**

**Anyway...**

**Woohoo! Getting closer...**

**Plz R&R**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	5. From Paris to Cardiff

**Part 4**

**From Paris to Cardiff**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor checked the scanner again for the hundredth time and sighed. Nothing. No readings. Dammit. Donna was taking a nap on the couch and Martha had gone off to the kitchen to find something to eat.

And suddenly, there it was. The Rift was active. Holy shit... How was that possible? He had closed The Rift. Or so he had thought... The Doctor started jumping around the controls, scanning for any fractures or cracks.

Donna had woken up from his leaping about, rubbing her eyes "What happened, Doctor? Did Rose make contact?".

The Doctor tapped a few buttons firmly "The Rift was active, only for about 20 seconds or so... But, something could have slipped through...".

"You mean someone?" Donna smiled warmly, half yawning.

The Doctor froze "...Maybe... Maybe not... She couldn't have... It's just not plausible...".

"Thought you like impossible" Donna smirked.

"Oh I love it" The Doctor's eyes lit up then suddenly darkened "But the only way for the walls to break and Rose to get through is serious consequences, I'm talking..." he looked away "Apocalypse".

Donna leaned back "Can't you do something?".

"I am" The Doctor nodded "I'm tracking The Rift signal track... It's faint but I'm sure I could..." he trailed off, tapping at the controls hurriedly.

Martha appeared from the kitchen, holding a sandwich and a can of coke. She noticed the awkward atmosphere and Donna's pale face.

"What?" Martha panicked.

**-**

**-**

Rose sat outside the cafe she had randomly picked in Paris, France and ordered some coffee; that was, until she realised she only had Scottish money and that would not get her anything. Strangely enough, the waiter had accepted the money with a flirty smirk and wink.

So now she sat, alone and broke in the foreign Country. There was only two times she had been to France and one was on a school trip and other was 18th century France with The Doctor and Mickey...

And the only time she could understand and speak French was when she was travelling with The Doctor and even that wouldn't do her any good now.

Something hit her like a ton of bricks: She still had some change left and it was all she needed. Just some change to make one phone call. Just one.

**-**

**-**

Jack Harkness was about to open his mouth to say something to Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones but his phone rang and he began to reach for it.

"Jack Harkness; Time Extraordinaire and all round lovable guy" Jack grinned into his phone.

"_Jack! You have no idea how happy I am to hear your voice!"._

"Rose?" Jack sunk into a chair, shocked "Are you—How is this—Where are you?".

"_I'm in your world! In Paris... Somehow... Can you come and get me? The earth is in trouble and I need to find The Doctor"._

"Doctor?" Jack smiled "Oh yes! The certain Time Lord you are head over heels in love with, that one? Doesn't he have a new face?".

"_Well done Jack... Can you come and get me? Please, I'm alone and a little over-whelmed being in Paris with no money and no knowledge of the language... Also, what year is this?"._

"Of course we'll come and get you... It's 2007... Don't worry, you're in the right time..." Jack smiled warmly "Where are you?".

"_Eh... Hang on, lemme me look... I'm in Avenue Victoria... Somehow around the corner...s... I don't know"._

"Stay put" Jack reassured her "We'll be there".

"_Thank you, Jack... It's good to hear you again... After..."._

"Yeah" Jack grinned "It is... Hold tight" he hung up.

"Rose?" Gwen questioned.

"As in Rose Tyler?" Ianto asked "As in _the_ Rose Tyler?".

"The one and only" Jack beamed "C'mon... We've got someone to save" the three strode out of the Torchwood base.

**-**

**-**

Rose choose a pretty little bench next to some red roses and waited. She could see the phone-box from where she had made the call to Jack several minutes ago... It made her smile, it was good to hear his voice... Good to hear something familiar.

Her thoughts flickered to her mum, dad and Mickey... Her mum would know by now... Would have gone into her room to ask if she wanted breakfast and she'd find the letter. Guilt flooded over her... Her mum was in the later stages of pregnancy and she certainly didn't need any additional stress.

The other side of her argued with herself. This world was in danger, the one where she was born in, the one she grew up in... The one where she met The Doctor and fell in love with him. Twice.

She was gonnah do everything in her power to stop whatever was coming and if she had to unlock Bad Wolf to save The Doctor then she'd do it.

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS whizzed into a back-alley in Paris and The Doctor, Donna and Martha appeared, looking around warily, as if just being there would set something off. Make something happen.

The Doctor was turning at every corner, staring at every blonde and it made Donna's heart burst when every time it wouldn't be Rose and he would draw back, harsh lines written over his old and wonderful face.

"We're in France?" Martha looked around.

The Doctor nodded "Paris... I tracked the faintest smidge... It came from here... Whatever came through The Rift landed here, in Paris".

"Should we split up?" Donna asked quietly.

The Doctor shook his head "No... I'm not taking any chances... We'll stick together".

They walked towards the park, benches and flower-beds. The Doctor strode forwards as Martha stayed behind with Donna.

"Thing is, Donna" Martha began "What'll happen when he finds Rose and saves the world? Where will we be left? Dumped? Eh?".

"The Doctor wouldn't do that" Donna shook her head "I don't believe that".

"Believe it" Martha folded her arms "When Rose returns, do you really think she'll want us, hanging around? No, she's just gonnah want it to be her and him".

"You don't know Rose" Donna found herself snapping, a little taken-back.

Martha stared "And you do?".

Donna stayed silent but then shook her head "He wouldn't do that" she whispered "I don't believe that" she sighed and quickened her step.

Martha stared after her for several seconds and then followed her.

**-**

**-**

"What took you so long?" Rose grinned as she hopped into a black car with Jack, Gwen and Ianto.

"Rose Tyler" Jack beamed "Long time no see".

Rose grinned back, then frowned "Seriously, how did you get here so fast?".

"We're Torchwood" Jack shrugged "We have to have fast alien cars or it's just not worth it" he hit the peddle with his foot and sped off, making the engine roar.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor, Martha and Donna had to stop as an ultra-fast speeding black car sped past them, roaring the engine. The Doctor sighed with desperation as Donna looked on sadly and Martha repressed a glare.

"So close..." The Doctor whispered, drawing back "It's no use... Come on... Let's go" he turned and strode away.

Martha and Donna gave a glance at each other and then followed after The Doctor.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Aww so close... You hate me now, right? ...hides...**

**Don't worry, reunion next part! Please Review and let me know what you think!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	6. Reunion

**Part 5**

**Reunion**

**-**

**-**

Rose paced up and down in front of Jack without stopping to even breathe or pause. Jack, Gwen and Ianto had all waited patiently as Rose explained every little thing in detail. Even after everything they had seen, a chill went down their spines at the thought of a darkness so powerful that even The Doctor couldn't stop.

"All I have to do is find him!" Rose growled in frustration. She turned "What's been the latest attraction sites? Something The Doctor would have been all over...".

Gwen stepped up "Well... There was the River Thames... The water disappeared... And... The hospital that was moved from Earth to the moon, apparently...".

Rose sighed. "That should be me... It should be me with him..." she sighed, turning away. She turned back, shaking her head "Anything else?".

Ianto started typing into a keyboard "I'll search the net and military files" he told them.

"Thanks" Rose sighed deeply.

"Rose" Jack pushed her gently into the couch "I think you should try getting some sleep, yeah?".

"Yeah" Rose yawned, lying back "Maybe just 15 minutes..." her eyes closed shut.

"Poor lass" Jack commented as he sat down next to Gwen.

Gwen looked up, curious "If she used the Time Vortex power and the Rift to cross over here... Doesn't that leave some kind of consequences? Changes? Cracks?".

"I checked when we got back" Jack shrugged "Everything's fine... The Rift was only open for 20 seconds or so and then immediately closed back over...".

"I don't understand it" Gwen frowned.

"You want something to eat?" Jack stood "I'm feeling rather hungry...".

Gwen shook her head, sighing softly.

Jack gave a passing glance to Ianto and walked from the room.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor banged at the controls in frustration and leaned back, sighing. Donna watched with heavy eyes and Martha sat down next to her.

"I don't get it" Martha frowned "How come Donna got the connection? What about me? Torchwood? You?".

The Doctor spun around "I don't know... I've been trying to figure it out but... It might have something to do with the Huon Particles that used to be in Donna".

Donna's head snapped up "What?".

"There's totally harmless" The Doctor assured her "Just floating around like little specs of dust... Just waiting to be passed..." he paused "Rose absorbed the Time Vortex and Huon Particles are literally the heart of the TARDIS so it's no surprised they connected".

"Right" Martha pulled a face when The Doctor turned around. Donna frowned at her but stopped when The Doctor started talking.

"I was so sure..." The Doctor whispered "I tracked that signal... I swore it was so...".

"Maybe you should have a lie down, Doctor" Donna suggested "Take a break... Sleep?".

"I can't" The Doctor shook his head, striding towards the tramp "I'm gonnah go sift through some books in the library... Let me know if anything changes".

Donna watched him disappear and turned back to Martha "God, why does this have to be so hard?".

"You're asking me" Martha muttered "She's one blonde and you have dreams and then suddenly! He's up and gone; leaving—" Martha spat out.

"Martha" Donna interrupted "Are you in love with The Doctor?".

Martha looked away; silent.

Donna gasped "No! Martha! You can't!".

"Yeah, thanks" Martha muttered bitterly.

Donna's expression went cold.

"Donna?" Martha leaned in, concerned "Donna?".

Donna sucked in a breath and collapsed.

**-**

**-**

_Rose watched as Donna Noble fell into view. She looked around and found that they were not in London this time. They were back in France and the chaos of freak weather, burning buildings and burnt debris was still happening._

"_Rose, watch out!" Donna shrieked._

_Rose gasped a bit of the Eiffel Tower went crashing into her. Correction. Through her. The bit of building went straight through Rose's body, crashed into the ground and left her unharmed._

"_What?" Donna frowned._

"_Must be the dream" Rose shrugged "See? It's not just London... It's everywhere... Everywhere is gonnah burn soon... And we have all got to be ready"._

"_How did you get here?" Donna asked "The Doctor told me all about the parallel worlds... And that they're locked off, sealed... How did..?"._

"_I absorbed the Time Vortex once" Rose explained "I created myself; Bad Wolf, a warning message to The Doctor... Those particles of power are still inside of me... I tapped into The Rift and Bad Wolf and slipped through the Void unharmed"._

"_Void?" Donna stepped closer "The nothingness between parallel worlds?"._

_Rose nodded slowly "My nightmares started happening about a month after I... After I left The Doctor... At first, I was sent to therapy but nothing worked and then I knew... This world was in trouble... So is The Doctor"._

"_How?" Donna panicked "What's gonnah happen? Why can't you tell me?"._

"_I don't know" Rose whispered back painfully "I just know something bad is gonnah happen. You have to trust me. Where's The Doctor? Where are you?"._

"_I am—I was in the TARDIS" Donna replied "With Martha and The Doc—"._

"_Who's Martha?" Rose interrupted hotly._

"_A friend" Donna replied warmly "She's a friend. A good friend"._

_Rose just nodded. "I crossed The Rift... I opened it somehow and travelled through..."._

_Donna nodded, excited "Yes! The Doctor tracked the signal to France!"._

"_I was there" Rose frowned "I called... I was there!" they had to shout over the noise of crashes, explosions, thuds, thunder and hail-stones._

"_Where are you!?" Donna cried loudly._

"_What?" Rose gasped "I can't—I can't hear you!"._

"_Where are you!?" Donna screamed._

"_Torchwood!" Rose grinned, finally happy about something since that fateful day "Torchwood! Cardiff! He'll know!"._

"_See you soon, Rose Tyler" Donna beamed and then she was gone._

_Rose turned, drenched in rain and hail-stones but so so alive. "Yes!" she shrieked into the air "Yes!"._

**-**

**-**

Donna gasped and sat, happy to be back in the TARDIS and dry. Once again, Martha and The Doctor were bent over her, frowning in concern.

"I saw her" Donna said quickly "I saw Rose! I know where she is! Eh... Torchwood, Cardiff! She said something about Bad Wolf and the Rift and the Void... I'm forgetting already".

"Donna!" The Doctor beamed, grabbing her in a hug.

Martha stepped back, folding her arms.

The Doctor helped Donna up and then went to the controls to whiz around in such energy that he had lost when he lost her. He lost a lot of things that day, one of those things, his faith. Faith in fate and happiness.

The TARDIS whirled about and they all went crashing to the floor with a thud.

**-**

**-**

Rose gasped and jerked awake. She sat quickly and looked around. Jack, Gwen, Ianto or anybody else were nowhere to be found. But she broke into a grin when she thought about her dream. Vision. Connection. Whatever.

Before she knew it, her heart leapt in her chest as the TARDIS's noise flew through her ears like a saxon on a microphone. The blue box that was so much bigger on the inside appeared before her very eyes.

Rose stumbled back, unable to believe she was seeing it again. Seeing her home again. The door opened slowly and there he was. His hair had been cut shorter and now, he wore a navy blue suit with red converses. She missed those converses and that brown stripy suit.

The Doctor stared. They were frozen in time. Just taking in each other. Her hair was a little longer than he had last seen it, poker straight and so shiny looking. She'd lost weight. She didn't need to but she had. She looked older, wiser, sadder...

Tears welled in her eyes and her breathing hitched as he broke out into an infectious grin.

"Rose" The Doctor breathed.

Rose couldn't control herself any longer and jumped into him, pressing him so hard against her that they were leaning against the TARDIS doors.

"Rose" The Doctor repeated, taking in the familiar scent of her hair.

"I missed you so much" tears slipped down her cheeks freely.

The Doctor found himself speechless for once as the door in the hall opened and Jack, Gwen and Ianto appeared; all stopping in their tracks.

The TARDIS doors swung open and The Doctor and Rose went flying backwards, half on the TARDIS, half on the ground. Rose giggled as she hoisted herself above him.

There was an awkward cough from above and Rose looked up to see Donna Noble and another woman. "Donna" Rose beamed "It's so glad to finally meet you in person" she managed to get up and help The Doctor up.

"You too" Donna smiled warmly.

"I'm Rose" Rose offered her hand out to the other woman standing beside Donna.

"Martha Jones" Martha pursed her lips tightly.

"Right" Rose drew back her hand but couldn't help but smile. Something amazing had happened. Miracle.

"Doctor" Jack greeted, stepping forwards "I think you've got some explaining to do".

The Doctor looked at Rose and beamed.

**A/N:**

**Woohoo! Reunion!**

**Thanks to everyone who took time to review, you are gems in the sky! Reviews are loved!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	7. Bad Wolf

**Part 6**

**Bad Wolf**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor hadn't taken his eyes off her. He couldn't. It was physically impossible. Rose, on the other hand, was absorbed in Jack's speech about opening the Rift. Her eyebrows creased in worry.

"And that Rift's okay now?" Rose asked, standing up.

"Seems to be" Jack replied, tapping a few buttons on the computer "The Rift seems to be inactive right now".

"The dreams" The Doctor looked to Rose, his voice now dark "It was this world..? What's happening?".

"Eh..." Rose began "The world... is falling apart, literally... Like a bomb site; destruction and fire... Like freak weather storms... I think it's all connected" her eyes glanced to Martha, who had been glaring at her the whole time.

"I saw it too" Donna nodded "And it wasn't just London, it was France and the whole world...".

"Why is this happening?" Jack whispered, confused.

Suddenly, something hit the outside and they all went flying backwards, frontwards and all over the base. A chair caught on fire and part of the roof fell in.

It stopped abruptly and it took a minute before they could steady themselves.

"What was that?" Martha gasped.

"The whole of South Wales must have felt that!" Gwen cried, brushing debris from her jeans.

"A bit more than South Wales" Ianto nodded, searching the computer. He glanced to Jack, who was putting out the fire with a blanket.

"That was my good jacket!" Donna groaned, slipping off her burnt and ripped red jacket. Jack made his way past her, towards the computer.

"The Rift was active" Jack gaped, staring into the computer screen "The Rift was active... It was open... Cracked...".

"How is it now?" Rose darted forwards.

"Still open" Jack replied "But inactive...".

"Something could have slipped through, right?" Donna mused "What if it's this... Thing? What if that world-destroying-thing came through?".

"Then we'll stop it" Jack countered.

"We've got a connection with the outside ground" Ianto added, tapping on the keyboard. They gathered around Ianto as a 3D picture of the outside shot up before them.

"Looks like minimal damage" Jack breathed deeply.

Rose nodded "Just a few power lines and cracks... Doesn't look like anybody got hurt".

"When the Rift opened, the atmosphere took a jolt" The Doctor explained, scanning the screen with his sonic screw-driver as Ianto stepped back, frowning.

"He does that" Jack assured him.

The 3D of South Wales turned into a globe of the world. It showed the red parts that had been hit.

"The whole world must have felt that" Gwen gaped, moving back to sit down.

"Seems so" The Doctor typed on the keyboard and it zoomed in.

"Not that bad" Martha offered.

"I'd say that the world coming to an end is a little bit more than not bad" Rose snapped.

"Just a bit" Donna smiled.

"Just a bit" The Doctor murmured as he glanced at the 3D. He turned "Rose, tell me, everything... Exactly, how did you get through?".

"I tapped into Bad Wolf" Rose stood "After..." she looked away "About a month after... I started having dreams, nightmares... And then she was just there... Looking out for me... On the odd alien jobs at Torchwood... Saving my life...".

"How?" The Doctor pressed "When Bad Wolf takes over, what happens?".

"I..." Rose spluttered "Sometimes I almost come close to losing it... Come close to the power taking over completely but it never happens... She always stops".

"Are you yourself?" Jack asked.

"Yeah" Rose nodded "Always. Whenever she takes over, I always know what I'm doing".

"And you say you travelled here on a metal ball?" Gwen frowned.

"Rift Enhancer " Rose corrected "Torchwood recovered it from an alien crash... They connected it to the Rift and was going to use it to travel among time and space... That was, until... it was deemed unsafe... Almost certain death".

"And you came" The Doctor beamed.

"How could I not?" Rose smiled back "I tapped into Bad Wolf and used the Rift to travel through... Bad Wolf just guided me in the direction I wanted to be..." she raised her eyebrows "But it may have gone a tad bit wrong".

"How did you know that Jack was alive?" The Doctor frowned.

"I dreamed about him" Rose replied "The dreams... Nightmares... He was there, she told me".

"Bad Wolf" Jack stated.

"Yes" Rose nodded.

"And you just left that easily?" Martha had stood up to speak "You left everything that mattered? Your family... Your job? How could you do that?".

"I made my choice a long time ago" Rose glared at Martha "Don't judge me, Martha Jones... Believe me, you don't want to get on my bad side".

Martha folded her arms and glared at Rose until The Doctor stepped in-between them, his eyebrows raised "Let's not have a cat-fight, shall we?" he forced a smile "Too much war-fare already...".

Jack had been at the computer screen for several moments before looking up "The Rift was active for 2 minutes 40 seconds" his eyebrows creased in worry "That was more than enough time for something to slip in".

"Yeah, thanks" Donna muttered, thoughts racing through her mind "What about my mum and granddad? All my friends? What's gonnah happen, Doctor? Is there somewhere you could put them until this is all over..?".

"I don't know, Donna" The Doctor sighed "I'm sorry... I'm searching the sub frame for any news on freak weather storms, weird happenings, alien sightings...".

"I think I fancy a cup of tea" Ianto stood "Anyone else?".

"Me, please" The Doctor added.

"I'll take a whiskey" Donna muttered.

"Coffee sounds great" Rose forced a smile.

"Martha? Jack? Gwen?" Ianto asked.

Jack shook his head.

"No" Martha said quietly, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I'll come as well" Gwen followed him through the door, Jack watching as they left.

"Find anything?" Rose leant in beside The Doctor, folding her arms and smirking.

The Doctor looked up, took off his specs and grinned back "Still searching... It's like the good old days, isn't it?".

"Yes" Rose poked her tongue between her teeth playfully "See you picked up a couple more then?" she glanced to Martha and Donna, who were sat on the couch beside each other.

The Doctor nodded slowly, looking uneasy "I saved Donna... She saved me... She stopped me from going completely numb... And Martha... She reminded me of you... Clever, smart, full of life, ener—".

"Pretty?" Rose cut him off, smiling.

The Doctor turned back, obviously uncomfortable "Rose... I don't want you to be mad or upset... There was never..." tears welled in his eyes and Rose's fingers automatically reached out to wipe them away "There was never anyone else" he whispered.

"I know" Rose whispered back "And I'm not mad, definitely not mad... I'm glad you found people you could trust, Doctor... I never wanted you to be alone... It broke my heart thinking you were all alone, still saving the universe...".

"And so were you apparently" The Doctor pulled back, now grinning "What'd I say? Rose Tyler: Defender of the Earth... Still doing what comes naturally to you..." he paused "How's Jackie? Pete? Mickey?".

"Fine" Rose nodded "All fine... We all got jobs at Torchwood... I was an alien expert... Mickey; computer specialist... Jake; the brain... Pete; Second Manager in command and Mum..." she laughed "Secretary... But she got time off... She's about 7 months pregnant right now...".

"That's right" The Doctor beamed "Everything going alright?".

"More or less" Rose nodded slowly. She paused "She's gonnah hate me" she whispered sadly.

"Rose" The Doctor reached out and clasped their fingers together "She could never hate you".

Rose shook her head "All I left her was a measly letter! She'll hate me... For leaving her again... Especially when she's pregnant...".

"She'll understand" The Doctor quietly "I know she will..." she turned away as The Doctor went back to checking the screen for any news.

Rose grabbed onto a railing as her body trembled. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her skin was literally on fire, burning so hot she thought she was turning red.

"Rose?" The Doctor's eyes sought hers but she didn't dare to look at him.

Rose lifted her head and opened her eyes to reveal the amazing glow that had taken over. Donna and Martha had gotten up, shocked and scared.

They made their way over to The Doctor as he stepped forwards, reaching out to touch Rose. Rose smiled and pulled back, tears falling down her eyes. Jack had stood behind Rose, having left his place in front of a console of controls.

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"Bad Wolf" The Doctor stated calmly.

"Hello Doctor" Bad Wolf greeted; Rose's voice coming out high-pitched and angelic-like.

The gold light fell from Rose's eyes and she collapsed to the ground, The Doctor catching her in mid-fall. He cradled her head, feeling her forehead and frowning at the hotness of her temperature.

"Doctor" Rose gasped, clutching his tie painfully "I feel..." she coughed harshly and defeated her body to sleep.

"Get her into the TARDIS!" The Doctor shouted at Jack "Move!". Jack helped The Doctor with Rose into the TARDIS, Martha and Donna staring after them.

"What a drama queen..." Martha rolled her eyes.

"Martha!" Donna whacked Martha on the arm and rushed off after Jack, The Doctor and Rose.

"What's happened?" Gwen and Ianto had suddenly appeared, holding a tray with several mugs on it.

Martha turned back, rolled her eyes and sighed.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Cheers for reviews! Also to Jackaniny: Yes, Martha's a total bitch in my story but she does sort of redeem herself later on... And cause I've already wrote this story out and currently writing several other ff's the now, I can't really add in Donna and Martha's background... But, if you want, imagine this: Donna accepted the Doctor's offer to travel at the end of Runaway Bride and then they both met Martha when the hospital disappeared and that's how she got in... etc...**

**Whew! Long... Please review!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	8. Doctor, Cure Me

**Part 7**

**Doctor, Cure Me**

**-**

**-**

Jack, Donna and Martha watched in the medical base of the TARDIS as The Doctor laid Rose out on the med-bed and jerked back to a console that had controls and buttons all over it.

He pulled a bunch of wires and plugs and moved towards Rose. He placed two plugs on her arms, one on her hand and two on her temples. He hooked the wires up to the controls and flipped a red switch.

A 3D screen popped up in the middle of the console and The Doctor started typing furiously.

"What happened, Doctor?" Jack finally asked.

"The effects of travelling through The Rift and containing the power of The Time Vortex finally took its toll on Rose's body" The Doctor replied quickly, he jumped around, pressing a bunch of buttons and levers "Her body is reacting... It's treating the power like a virus...".

"You can cure her though, right?" Jack stepped forwards.

"I'm trying, Jack" The Doctor snapped.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Donna asked desperately.

"Yes" The Doctor nodded "Donna, hold that button in until I say let go" he pointed to a green button and Donna rushed to hold it down.

"Jack" The Doctor turned "Go back out there, monitor The Rift and keep checking the news".

Jack nodded, turned and walked from the medical base and towards the ramp.

"Is there anything I can do?" Martha stepped forwards.

"No" The Doctor replied quickly, slamming down another lever. Martha stepped back, upset.

"What'll happen to her body, Doctor?" Donna frowned.

"If she doesn't take control and contain Bad Wolf..." he trailed off "She'll age, decay... Extremely fast..." he paused, before walking to Rose's side and stroking her hair "Her body thinks it's a foreign cell... It'll rebel, make her sick, feel ill, and rise her temperature... Try to get whatever it thinks it is out of her...".

"Isn't that a good thing?" Martha asked.

"Yes" The Doctor nodded "If the illness you have is human... But this will just over-power her... Drain her energy and strength until there's nothing left...".

"What are you doing to help? Is there anything you can do for her?" Donna didn't mean to push and press but she had gotten to know Rose through the visions, and at one point, had even felt her pain and need for The Doctor.

As Donna even saw his need for Rose... It made her smile. If they could make it work, then anybody could... It gave her faith. Hope.

The Doctor nodded slowly, as if thinking "The wires I hooked up to her skin will draw power from the TARDIS and preserve Rose's body for now... Her body will still rebel and treat this like a virus but it'll stall the outcome til I can think of a way to save her...".

"Let me get this straight" Martha stepped forwards from her position on the wall "Aren't we supposed to be saving the world... Or will Torchwood do that as well?".

Donna shot her a glare but The Doctor didn't seem to have heard it, his fingers rested on Rose's cheek, his eyes filled with pain and regret.

"Martha, why don't you bring us that tea, yeah?" Donna suggested.

Martha sighed and turned, following the direction that Jack went in.

"I can't lose her" The Doctor whispered sadly "I can't... Not again".

"You won't" Donna shook her head "I promise" her face trailed off, frowning "Doctor, you mentioned you where telepathic, yeah? So can't you tap into Rose's mind and save her there?".

The Doctor looked up, tears streaking down his face "I can't... It's an invasion of privacy... She'd kill me" he managed a weak smile "I don't do that without consent... And I'm sure she'd wake up soon with vomiting... She'll just be... A little out of it".

"I'm sure she'd give you that consent" Donna smiled warmly, she glanced down to the green button she'd been holding for about 10 minutes.

"Can I let go of this now?" Donna asked.

The Doctor shot up, striding over to the console. "Sorry, I forgot... Hang on, I'll check if it's charged yet" he did something fast with the buttons and nodded "Yep, on the count of three, let go".

His hands went to three switches; red, yellow and blue. "One..." he flipped the red switch "Two..." he flipped the yellow switch "Three..." as he flipped the final blue switch, Donna let go of the green button.

The wires on Rose's body began to glow red, yellow and blue, lighting her body in a tropical glow. Donna gasped as the lights died down to a minimum.

"Is that okay?" Donna asked.

The Doctor nodded "Just working on a low power... To preserve Rose's body...".

"I think I'll leave you too it" Donna said quietly "I'll be out in Torchwood... Just yell if you need anything, yeah?" she patted him comfortably on his shoulder and turned, walking out of the medical base.

The Doctor sighed softly and walked towards Rose, sitting down next to her. He cupped her hand gently and kissed her inner palm "Don't leave me, Rose... Please, I need you..." he breathed.

Something clicked in him and before he knew it, his fingers were attached to her temples, easing his mind in gently. "Come on, Rose... Let me in".

And before he knew it, he was in. It was like they were connected. One mind. One body. All he had to do was find her. Save her. Make her see that she had to fight, that she couldn't leave him.

Again.

**-**

**-**

Martha sat on the couch in Torchwood and stared at the TARDIS painfully. Tears welled up in her eyes. It had always been her, Donna and The Doctor. Just a few months longer and she knew he would finally open his eyes and see that see loved him. That he should love her—

"Martha?" Donna sat down next to her "Everything's gonnah be okay... Rose'll get through this".

"What?" Martha scoffed "I'm not upset about her!" she wiped the tears away harshly "I just... It's not supposed to be like this... The Doctor and I..." she sighed.

Donna shook her head and looked away. Gwen was at the computer; typing away. Ianto was shifting through the television channels to check out the news and Jack was staring at a 3D screen next to a control panel, monitoring The Rift's activity.

"He loves her, Martha" Donna sighed "I'm sorry but..." she paused "I don't see you and The Doctor happening... If you really want him to be happy... Then just let him be happy...".

Martha cupped her head in her hands and slowly nodded. "I guess..." she sighed "I guess you're right...".

"The Rift still inactive?" Ianto called to Jack.

Jack nodded "Yeah! Find anything yet?".

Ianto shrugged "Possibly... Some tornados, hurricanes, freak accidents... Happening all over the world".

Donna frowned in worry and pulled out her mobile phone. "I'm gonnah try calling my family" she pressed a couple numbers and held the phone to her ear.

Martha nodded and did the same. She needed to hear her mum's voice at a time like this.

**-**

**-**

_Rose looked up from the TARDIS console and frowned. The Doctor stood before her; tears sliding down his cheeks with a happy, yet pained, expression echoed across his face._

"_Doctor" Rose gasped "What happened? Where are we? The only thing I remember is feeling... Very hot"._

"_You're in a sleep-induced coma" The Doctor replied "I'm inside your mind... Your body is wearing out from the effects of The Rift and the power of The Time Vortex... Only you can contain the power of Bad Wolf and wake up..."._

"_I..." Rose stepped forwards, coming closer and closer to him. She reached out and leaned into him. The Doctor welcomed her with open arms, breathing in her scent of rosemary. "I don't think I can" she cried._

"_I need you" The Doctor whispered, kissing her neck softly "I need you... Please Rose... I can't lose you again..." the kisses got more passionate, Rose panting harder and harder as he pressed her against the console._

"_Doctor" Rose looked into his eyes "Do you really think I'm strong enough?"._

"_Do you even need to ask?" The Doctor smiled warmly, kissing her cheeks, nose and eyelids. "I believe in you... I have faith in you"._

"_Then that's all I need" Rose whispered._

_Then they were gone._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Still interested? ... I'm impressed!**

**Reviews are gold!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	9. Bleeding Love

**Part 8**

**Bleeding Love**

-

-

_Rose looked up from the TARDIS console and frowned. The Doctor was stood before her, tear sliding down his cheeks with a happy, yet pained, expression echoed across his face._

"_Doctor" Rose gasped "What happened? Where are we? The only thing I remember is feeling... Very hot"._

"_You're in a sleep-induced coma" The Doctor replied "I'm inside your mind... Your body is wearing out from the effects of The Rift and the power of The Time Vortex... Only you can contain the power of Bad Wolf and wake up..."._

"_I..." Rose stepped forwards, coming closer and closer to him. She reached out and leaned into him. The Doctor welcomed her with open arms, breathing in her scent of rosemary. "I don't think I can" she cried._

"_I need you" The Doctor whispered, kissing her neck softly "I need you... Please Rose... I can't lose you again..." the kisses got more passionate, Rose panting harder and harder as he pressed her against the console._

"_Doctor" Rose looked into his eyes "Do you really think I'm strong enough?"._

"_Do you even need to ask?" The Doctor smiled warmly, kissing her cheeks, nose and eyelids. "I believe in you... I have faith in you"._

"_Then that's all I need" Rose whispered. Seconds later; they were both gone._

-

-

Rose gasped and jerked up. The Doctor was by her side, checking on the console for any problems, infections or abnormalities. He sped back to her side at the medical bed and felt her pulse.

"Are you okay?" The Doctor's hands were all over her, moving up and down.

"I..." Rose breathed deeply "I feel... Tired...".

The Doctor checked the console results and beamed "You did it, Rose! You contained the power of Bad Wolf back inside...".

"And the effects of The Rift?" Rose frowned.

"Plenty of water, some anti-biotics and sleep" The Doctor replied "You'll be right as rain in no time" he had decided to avoid the kissing in her mind until they were sure that the world was not in any immediate danger.

"Sleep?" Rose raised her eyebrow "No, I need to help—".

"Rose" The Doctor cut her off firmly "I'm not taking any chances... You're getting the sleep you need" he took out a medical kit and produced a needle.

"What's that?" Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"The anti-biotic... It'll make you feel dizzy... Sleepy" The Doctor replied, his eyes apologetic "I'm sorry but...".

"No, no, no!" Rose cried, edging away sacredly.

"Rose" The Doctor whispered "Do you trust me?".

"What?" Rose frowned.

"Do you trust me?" The Doctor repeated.

"Yes" Rose replied awkwardly.

"This may hurt" The Doctor warned her.

"Wait" Rose jumped off the bed. "I don't wanna do this here...".

The Doctor smiled warmly "I kept your room the way you like it" he turned red "I... I used to go there to feel closer to you... I missed you".

Rose felt her heart begin to beat faster. "I missed you too... But..." it was her turn to go red "Can I... Maybe, sleep in your room?".

The Doctor's throat went raw "M—my room?".

Rose shook her head, eyes darting down "No, no... Forget about it, it was stupid, stupid... Really stu—".

"No, it's not" The Doctor interrupted, suddenly feeling like a little school boy who was asking his crush out on a first date "It's not stupid, at all... In actual fact, I think it's—it's very, very... Alright, yep—".

"Good" Rose nodded, grinning embarrassingly.

"Yeah" The Doctor blushed.

They walked from the medical base to his room which was surprisingly very near, probably the TARDIS moving it to avoid the time wasting of searching high and low.

Rose's lips parted in silent shock when she entered his room, taking in the familiar scent of the alien she had fallen for. There had only ever been one time when she had seen his bedroom and it was when she had woken from a nightmare and gone looking for him.

There is was. Neat and Time-Lord-y. There was a brown wardrobe, a cabinet table, a cushioned round chair, his massive King size bed with space sheets, a couple posters on some outer-space bands and a table display with all the junk and stuff he had bought since he became 10th.

"It's exactly like I remember it" Rose admitted bashfully.

The Doctor gave her a grin and sat across from her on his bed. "It'll hurt" he warned her "It'll only last for a few seconds... Just breathe".

Rose handed him her right arm and winced as the needle drew closer and closer to her flesh.

"Ready?" The Doctor whispered.

Rose bit her lip and nodded.

The Doctor rubbed the middle of her arm, trying to pin-point a vein. He found one and slipped the needle in, hearing Rose hiss and almost jerk back.

"Almost there" The Doctor whispered softly, pressing down; releasing the liquid inside her arm. He withdrew the needle and quickly whipped a small plaster on the pierced skin.

"All better" Rose said quietly.

"Will you be okay here?" The Doctor asked, putting the needle in the bin.

Rose yawned "Yeah... I'm really tired" her eyes blinked tiredly.

The Doctor drew back his covers and Rose slipped in, smiling up at him as he pulled the covers back over her. "Are you sure?" The Doctor persisted "I can wait until you fall asleep..." he looked up and found her with her eyes shut, yawning.

He smiled fondly and leaned down to plant a chaste kiss on her forehead "I'll be right here, okay?" he whispered "I promise... I'll never leave you again". Watching her until he was sure she was finally asleep, wrapped in his covers and fingers curled around his pillow, he turned and closed the door behind him.

-

-

Jack looked over to a sleeping Donna and Martha; who were laid out on a couch each. Martha had her jacket covering her and Donna had borrowed a blanket from Ianto.

"Jack, you've staring at that Rift monitor for over an hour" Gwen sat down next to him and sighed "C'mon... Let's switch... I need a break from net surfing anyway".

"You sure?" Jack asked, glancing to Ianto, who was watching _The Paul O'Grady Show_.

Gwen nodded and waited for Jack to stand. He stretched, yawning happily. "What happened to Apocalypse-Earth-Watch?" Jack strolled over to Ianto.

Ianto looked up, surprised but he smiled back "The news isn't on..." he mumbled lamely.

"Gotta love that O'Grady" Jack sat down next to Ianto and fixated his eyes on the TV. Ianto gave him a small smirk which Jack caught in time before he turned away.

"Are you flirting with me, Ianto Jones?" Jack smirked.

"Wouldn't dream of it" Ianto smiled back, settling his eyes back on the TV.

Jack smirked and turned away "Keep telling yourself that, darling...".

"Come on, slackers!" The Doctor had suddenly appeared, grinning "What's this? Naps? Paul O'Grady... Dear, dear me...".

Jack sat up, turning around to face The Doctor "Rose? She's okay?".

"Right as rain" The Doctor smiled "Just resting..." ... _In my bed_ the words swam in his head but he refused to divulge into them. He glanced to Martha and Donna "Wakey-wakey, my fellow companions!".

"You are happy..." Gwen raised an eyebrow. She glanced to Donna and Martha.

Donna opened her tired eyes and sat up "What?" Donna rubbed her eyes "What happened? Is Rose okay?" The Doctor blurred into her vision.

"Rose is fine!" The Doctor beamed happily "She's great, lovely, great, good... She's just resting..." he glanced around "Anything changed? Rift? Earthquakes, freak weather-thingy-things?" he babbled.

"Actually yes" Ianto stood, walking to the computer "I found some weather changes that started roughly a couple of months ago... I'll just get that article".

"Martha" Donna nudged her.

"Huh! I'm up! I've... Gotten up now!" Martha jerked awake, gasping.

"You alright?" Donna laughed.

"Mmm" Martha rubbed her eyes and yawned "Any news? Rose?".

"She's fine" Donna nodded, smiling "She's gonnah be fine" she glanced to The Doctor, who was looking at a computer screen with Jack and Ianto.

"Rift still inactive?" Martha asked Gwen.

Gwen nodded and gulped down a yellow-looking energy drink "I'm beginning to doubt whether something really will happen or not...".

"Right!" Donna scoffed "After that... Shake... Quake thing whatever... I think I might call my mum again—Ah!" the Torchwood base began to shake again, this time worse.

Everything went flying off of the shelves and compartments. The computer smashed to the ground, joining the television. Everybody was rocked about, banging against the walls painfully.

"My arm!" Martha shrieked, clutching her top arm.

"Martha!" Donna went to reach Martha but a black box fell on her head and knocked her unconscious. The shaking went on for several painful moments, until it stopped abruptly, the gasping and moaning of everybody filling the room.

"Everyone alright?" Jack gasped, stumbling up to get to the knocked out Donna "Gwen? Doctor? Martha? Ianto?".

"I've dislocated my shoulder!" Martha gasped as Gwen touched her arm softly. "I'm okay" Gwen coughed out some dust.

"I'm fine" Ianto appeared, unharmed from some rubble.

"My TARDIS!" The Doctor shrieked.

"What about it?" Jack followed his gaze and gaped.

"It's gone..." The Doctor ran to the space where the TARDIS had stood safely, now gone "The TARDIS!" he looked down, worried "Rose..." he turned back to Jack and everybody else "It's gone!".

* * *

**A/N:**

**Title from one of my favourite songs! Getting closer...**

**Reviews are love!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	10. London Town Came Crashing Down

**Part 9**

**London Town Came Crashing Down**

**-**

**-**

Rose woke happily and sat up. The scent of The Doctor made her heart skip a beat. She felt ready, alive and fresh. Weird... How one minute she was getting close to The Doctor again and then suddenly, Bad Wolf was taking over and she was at death's door.

Rose looked around The Doctor's bedroom and sighed softly. She yawned and stretched. If the world wasn't going to end soon, then maybe she'd have a shower, put on some clothes from her bedroom...

Her bedroom... She hadn't seen it in what felt like an eternity. Rose stood and fluffed The Doctor's covers down properly before padding into the corridor to find the kitchen.

It hadn't changed at all. Still the shiny black surfaces and outer-space equipment. Rose poured herself some cereal The Doctor had probably bought on an alien market and added milk to the bowl. It took her seconds to devour as she hadn't eaten in hours.

"Mmm" Rose opened the fridge and pulled the orange juice "Orange juice after almost certain death? Why not?" she smiled to herself as she downed the juice from the glass.

Now she'd shower, get changed and face this world-falling-apart thing head on. She'd always have The Doctor and that was enough. They'd save the world together.

She hoped.

**-**

**-**

The Doctor stumbled over to the place where the TARDIS had previously stood. He stared in shock, his eyes darting all over the room.

"It's gone" The Doctor gasped "It can't be... That's impossible!".

"Doctor!" Jack cried, moving down to the couch. "Doctor!".

"Sorry" The Doctor moved over to Donna and turned to Jack "Get me the medical kit".

Gwen had Martha pinned against wall with her body.

"Have you done this before?" Martha gasped, still clasping her arm.

Gwen merely nodded "Once...".

"And?" Martha whimpered as Gwen removed her hand and held Martha's wrist tightly.

"Well..." Gwen shrugged.

"Wait, Gwen" Martha gasped, but it was too late. Gwen had grasped Martha's dislocated arm and twisted her wrist to click the shoulder back into place.

Martha's body slammed against the wall in shock and she screamed out in sheer agony.

Gwen gripped Martha's waist and pinned her against the wall again. "Hold still" Gwen told her and turned to Jack "Jack, I need the shoulder strap".

Jack raided the medical kit that The Doctor was using and handed Gwen the shoulder strap. "Ready?" Gwen asked Martha. She didn't wait for an answer and quickly hooked the shoulder strap over Martha's shoulder and still painfully sore arm.

"Shit" Martha hissed as Gwen tightened the strap, bringing the arm closer to Martha's chest.

"You'll have to hold it close to your chest" Gwen added "Helps it... Sit down, I'll get you some painkillers" Gwen rushed over to the medical kit.

The Doctor had scanned with his sonic screwdriver Donna twice and found no broken bones, fractures, sprains or anything else that was potentially dangerous.

"Is she gonnah be okay?" Jack asked The Doctor, but looking at Donna with worry.

The Doctor nodded and felt Donna's head "Lucky she didn't bleed..." he murmured "But she'll be fine... Do us a favour? See if you can make your way over to the kitchen and get a cup of tea, I've always said tea can cure anything... Anybody got any smelling salts?".

"Maybe" Ianto offered "Let me check... If I can find anything in this..." he trailed off and walked away to search.

"Martha, you okay?" The Doctor turned to see Martha, swallowing 2 painkillers with a bottle of water.

"No" Martha groaned "I'm flipping not okay! I've dislocated my shoulder, have it rejoined and now, it freaking hurts" she looked to Gwen "...Thanks, you didn't have to...".

Gwen managed a smile.

Jack hobbled through the rubble with a cup of tea as Ianto joined them again with a small glass vial. "There you go" he handed The Doctor the vial.

"Thanks" The Doctor replied, opening the vial and waving it under Donna's nose. She jerked awake, struggling to sit up. "Breathe" The Doctor told her.

Jack handed her the cup of tea and stepped back.

"What happened?" Donna grasped her head. She looked around and sipped her tea.

"The TARDIS is gone" The Doctor stood and started pacing "If Rose stays in the TARDIS, she'll be fine but... It's totally impossible... Nobody but me can fly the TARDIS... no one can move it... it's—".

"Would you stop with impossible?" Donna moaned "You've got Rose back, the world is due to end, I think we've pretty much out-did the impossible in the possible department".

The Doctor grabbed his head, fuses working already in his head "That's it!" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his TARDIS key "I've still got this! I hook this up to your GPS system and bang! TARDIS tracker" he sped over to the only computer that survived whatever the hell had attacked them and started typing furiously.

"Well" Jack shrugged "At least now we have a solid Doctor-finder... Thing".

"My head hurts" Donna groaned.

Gwen chucked her the bottle of painkillers and Donna caught it. "2 at the most" Gwen warned her "No more than that".

Donna pulled a face and down 3 painkillers, yelping as she chucked the hot tea down her throat.

"Do you need help?" Ianto stepped forwards.

The Doctor looked up "Yes" he nodded "I need the fastest transport you have... That sits... 6 people".

Ianto nodded and walked through the rubble.

"Doctor, what's the plan?" Jack asked.

"I don't have a plan" The Doctor shrugged "I wing it... As usual".

"Do you think it'll pull off this time?" Jack asked openly "Seriously, think about this... Can you save us this time?".

The Doctor turned and went back to the computer, worry creased over his face. He broke into a grin when the computer flashed red "Found it! Ianto? Got that car!? Let's go!".

**-**

**-**

Rose had showered and changed into light blue jeans and a blue vintage short-sleeved top. Going through her old wardrobe had been over-whelming and tough. All those old memories came flooding back to her.

She had also dried and crimped her hair, applied very light make-up and chosen black converses. Okay, so looking good while impending death for the earth wasn't high on the importance list but it her Doctor. They were reunited. Over the worst.

Been torn apart and brought back together. Twice. Rose padded towards the console and reached out to touch it warmly "I missed you too, girl" Rose whispered.

The TARDIS hummed back softly and Rose smiled. She laughed nervously "I feel like I've known The Doctor all my life and now... I feel a school girl who has a crush on an alien".

The TARDIS suddenly flashed red and Rose jerked back, frowning "What's wrong? Has something happened? Is The Doctor okay?".

The TARDIS flashed red again and Rose glanced to the doors. She darted towards them and walked out onto London, right next to the London Eye.

"Oh my god" Rose gasped, looking around "Where's..." she walked out and heard the TARDIS doors slam shut "No!" she turned and banged on the door, trying to get in; attracting looks from walkers by.

The TARDIS had locked her out. Great. She began to run. Look for anything.

Then, like a slap on the face; she saw The Doctor, his lips pressed fully to Martha's. Tears welled in her eyes but they were soon replaced with the glowing light of Bad Wolf.

"No" Rose gasped. But it was too late. Bad Wolf had taken over.

**-**

**-**

The black Torchwood car pulled up at a busy London corner. The Doctor was out of there first, followed by a sore Martha and weak Donna. Jack told Ianto and Gwen something and jumped out, letting them drive away.

"Split up" The Doctor told them "Donna and Jack go that way, me and Martha will try the London Eye" he marched off, Martha following after him.

Donna and Jack went the other way.

"Where is she?" The Doctor muttered.

"Doctor, I can't take it anymore" Martha stopped him.

"What's wrong?" The Doctor frowned "Your arm?".

"No" Martha shook her head "I need to say this to you and I need you to listen".

"Martha" The Doctor sighed "This isn't really a good time right now—".

"I'll be quick" Martha interrupted, sighing deeply "When I first met you... My dream came true and I found someone who was adventurous and amazing and wonderful... And all the things we've seen together... It made me realise...".

The Doctor waited.

"How I feel about you" Martha finished quietly "I could tell you... I could say a million words but... I think I should show you" and right there and then, Martha Jones pressed herself into The Doctor and kissed him square on the lips.

**-**

**-**

"No" Rose gasped. It was too late. Bad Wolf was taking over. Something in her had snapped. The pain that had broken her heart in two was too much for her and suddenly Bad Wolf had risen, anger erupting.

Rose watched as The Doctor had shoved Martha off and then he had saw Rose. Tears streaked down her face and eyes glowing the eternal light. He had saw her. Saw her pain and began running towards her like nothing else mattered.

"No!" Rose screamed, she raised her hands and power shot off them and into the ground. London began to shake and everybody and everyone was flung into the air, on the ground, onto everything.

The Doctor gaped. He finally got it.

**-**

**-**

Donna and Jack collapsed as London rumbled beneath them. "What the flipping heck was that!?" Donna cried.

Jack turned her around and they caught a glimpse of a bright shining light.

"Bad Wolf!" Jack cried. He grabbed Donna's hand and they ran towards the light.

* * *

**A/N:**

**So, what'd you think? Reviews are great!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	11. The Rose and the Thorne

**Part 10**

**The Rose and the Thorne**

**-**

**-**

"Rose, stop!" The Doctor was inches away from her now, tears welling in his eyes.

"I can't" Rose gasped, gripping her head "She's taking over... I won't be able to control her any longer..." she looked up, staring into his eyes.

"It's me, isn't it?" Rose hissed painfully "I'm the thing I've been dreaming about, aren't I? Earthquakes? Freak weather? Travelling through the Rift... It's me..." she whimpered "I kill everyone, don't I?".

"Rose" The Doctor gasped "I promise... I'll do whatever it takes...".

"I feel sick" Rose clutched her stomach, the glow of eternal light now fully shining from her whole body "The one thing I tried to stop so badly is the one thing I have to become...".

"Rose" The Doctor darted forwards but Rose backed away.

"You have to do it, Doctor" Rose whispered sadly. She glanced to the metal pole on the ground. She had seen it in her dream. This was how it's supposed to happen.

"Take the pole" Rose hissed, fighting Bad Wolf with all her might "And kill me".

"No!" The Doctor shrieked.

"It's me or the world, Doctor!" Rose cried "Do it, now! Kill me, Doctor!".

"I'm going to explode, Doctor!" Rose added angrily "If this power reaches the Rift then all parallel worlds are at stake, now take the metal pole and stab me!".

"No!" The Doctor bellowed.

"Do it!" Rose screamed.

Her voice went softer "Please... It hurts... Do it".

"Rose" The Doctor cried sadly "I can't...".

"The time is now, Doctor" Rose whispered "Now".

The Doctor could faintly hear Jack, Donna and Martha screaming in the background but his brain froze as his numb fingers reached out to grab the metal pole.

Rose nodded "I love you, Doctor" her voice was firm. Suddenly, her eyes went red and then gold and it wasn't Rose anymore.

Bad Wolf was about to explode.

The Doctor felt hands tug him back and he turned to see Jack, Donna and Martha.

"I never wanted this to happen" Bad Wolf whispered. It was Rose in the physical appearance but mentally, her voice... It wasn't Rose. This power had caused her voice to become higher, softer, lighter... Alien-like.

"So stop!" The Doctor spun around, his knuckles white from the grip on the metal pole, his voice harsh and his eyes stone cold. "Stop this madness and give Rose back to me".

"I can't" Bad Wolf replied "Her pain is over-whelming... You act happy about having her return but then kiss that... Annoying little puppy right in front of her...".

"I didn't..." The Doctor mumbled "Martha didn't—".

"Hush now, Doctor" Bad Wolf interrupted "In a few minutes, this world will finally be laid to rest. The end of the world, Doctor... I have you to thank for that".

"Don't" The Doctor shook his head weakly "I can save you—".

"Not this time" Bad Wolf cut him off "Not this time, Doctor..." she began to levitate up into the air.

"Doctor!" Jack was pulling him and suddenly they were all in the Torchwood car.

"Where's she going!?" Jack cried.

"I'll just put it into flight mode" Ianto tapped some buttons and suddenly the car wheels had disappeared and in its place, were metal wings. The engine flared fire and the car rose into the air.

"She's heading towards the London Eye" Gwen gasped, moving the lever over to the right. "Why though?".

"What better place to watch as the world you're trying to end falls apart?" The Doctor said bitterly. He was shaking and trembling, tears striding down his face.

"Doctor?" Donna frowned "What's gonnah happen? Where's Rose?".

"It's taken over her" The Doctor replied "Bad Wolf must have reacted to the anti-biotic, caused the quake and moved the TARDIS to the one place she wanted to be when she destroyed the world".

"What set Bad Wolf off?" Gwen asked.

"Pain" The Doctor glanced to Martha "...A lot of pain".

"So what's our plan?" Donna pressed "Talk her down? Use that fancy screw-driver thing of yours—".

"Death" The Doctor cut her off "I'm gonnah have to kill Rose... It's her or the world. All worlds".

"No" Donna shook her head "No, something else has to work... It has to!".

The Doctor stayed quiet as they neared the London Eye. Bad Wolf had stopped the wheel and was now standing on the top of one of the capsules.

"What are you gonnah do, Doctor?" Jack asked quietly.

"Bring me lower" The Doctor ignored him, opening the car door "Take me down! And hover nearby, understood?".

They all nodded. The Doctor waited until the car was inches away from one of the capsules. He breathed deeply and thudded onto it. The wind fought with his balance but he managed to hold on.

The Torchwood car flew back a couple miles and hovered in the sky, all scared and hopeless eyes watching The Doctor struggle up with the metal pole as he neared Bad Wolf.

-

-

"It doesn't have to be this way" The Doctor called out to Bad Wolf. He had managed to jump 2 capsules to get to one next to Bad Wolf, whose hands were raised, causing rain and thunder to erupt from the sky.

"Oh but it does, Doctor" Bad Wolf replied simply, never taking her eyes off the city below her.

"Stop this, please..." The Doctor pleaded "I'm only gonnah ask you this once...".

"And you have your answer" Bad Wolf snapped.

"And you have mine" The Doctor braced himself, he inched closer "I can't let you destroy the world... I won't".

"Will you give up Rose?" Bad Wolf laughed evilly "I think not, Doctor".

The Doctor fell silent, a war going on inside of him as to what to do. Dammit. He had seen wars and death and pain and he had done so many things but this... This was the most hardest decision of his life, out of all the 904 years he had been alive... This was the hearts-breaker for him...

"You're right" The Doctor let the metal pole slip from his hand and fall away "You're right... I can't kill Rose... So take me instead... Don't take it out on this world... They did nothing wrong... I did... So take me" he held out his open arms and waited as tears slid freely from his cheeks.

He never used to be a crier. Never. Then after he had lost Rose; he found himself sometimes thinking about her and there it would be... That one single escapee tear would slide down his cheek.

Bad Wolf turned and smiled disturbingly sweet "You are a funny Doctor... Perhaps you are right" her body began to glow a dark red as she raised her hands towards The Doctor.

The Doctor steeled himself, waiting for the blow. It never came. Seconds later, Bad Wolf jerked forwards and bent down onto her hands and knees, gasping as blood fell from Rose's stomach.

The Doctor jumped over and caught her body in his. He looked up to see the Torchwood car flying past, Jack Harkness with heavy eyes, holding a gun in his hand.

The Doctor shook his head, gasping. This was exactly the reason he hated Torchwood. Them and their stupid guns. He glanced down and saw that the glow from Rose had gone and it was just her again.

Just Rose.

"Rose" The Doctor whimpered, moving her safely against his chest "Just hold on... I'll save you, I promise" he checked her stomach and broke his hearts all over again when he saw the little bullet hole that had gone straight through her. She was bleeding to death, in his arms, on the London Eye.

It didn't get any sadder.

"We never saw this, did we?" Rose cried, tears sliding from her cheeks "I'm sorry, I—".

"Never be sorry" The Doctor interrupted "You have no idea how much..." he growled in frustration at how little time they had left.

"Say it, Doctor" Rose gripped his tie.

The Doctor shook his head "No, Rose—".

"Say it" Rose whispered "Say Goodbye".

"Rose Tyler" The Doctor beamed sadly "I love you".

Rose broke into a grin but gasped at the pain in her stomach "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that...".

"I love you" The Doctor repeated, kissing her forehead firmly "Please don't die... You came all this way... Don't leave me again" he reached out and wiped her tears gently.

Rose gave him one last painful smile before her head laid back, lifeless and she shut her eyes.

"No!" The Doctor screamed, clutching her dead body for any life. "Rose" he sobbed, not hearing the Torchwood Car stop behind him in the air.

"Doctor!" Jack cried.

The Doctor froze and looked up to see Jack "Murderer" he hissed, eyes glazing over cold.

"I had too" Jack whispered "She was going to kill—".

"Shut up" The Doctor growled "Shut up. You don't get to say anything. You don't get to feel anything" his tone was dark and dangerous.

With that, The Doctor turned back and cradled the dead Rose.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

**Aww... You all hate me now, right? **

**...Oh ye of little faith... Course's she not dead!**

**Reviews are loved!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	12. The Aftermath

**Part 11**

**The Aftermath**

**-**

**-**

The Doctor had waited 7 hours and 27 minutes with Rose on top of the London Eye. When the ride had jerked back on, The Doctor used his sonic-screwdriver to stop it, not ready to leave.

The tears hadn't stopped and now he was just babbling "... I promised Jackie I'd always take care of you... And then, I'm sorry, Rose—Martha... I didn't... You're the only one I've ever felt so connected too...".

There and then, he had made a decision. His hearts were broken, cold and bitter and he really couldn't see himself going back to the TARDIS with Martha and Donna after this.

Life wasn't worth living without Rose.

...Maybe he'd regenerate... Maybe he wouldn't. He couldn't give a toss. The Doctor stood on trembling legs and breathed deeply.

**-**

**-**

_Rose stood along that beach in Norway... Bad Wolf Bay. The one where she had confessed her undying love for him... And he had faded away, never able to see him again._

_And it still happened._

_She still came through._

"_**Hello, Rose".**_

_Rose looked around "Bad Wolf? Show yourself"._

"_**I am in the air and the dirt and the wind... I am everywhere".**_

"_What'd you want?" Rose trembled "What happened?"._

"_**You were shot, Rose... You're dead... But I'm going to save you".**_

"_Why?" Rose frowned "What happened to end of the world?"._

"_**I changed, Rose... When you died, I felt The Doctor's loss and that is why I am going to help you".**_

"_How?" Rose asked._

"_**I'm going to give you all my power and make you immortal".**_

"_You can't..." Rose whimpered. _

_"Can you?" hope filled her chest._

"_**I am and I will. Close your eyes and open your mind".**_

"_Wait" Rose stopped "I want nothing more than to be with The Doctor forever but... Is it right?"._

"_**You have your answer. You always did. Now close your eyes and open your mind".**_

**-**

**-**

_Jump._

_Jump._

_Do it._

_You've got nothing left._

_You killed Rose._

_Do it._

_Jump._

_Ju—_

"Doctor?".

The Doctor jerked round to see Rose, sitting up, looking at him with a weird look on her face "Doctor" she repeated "You weren't going to..?".

"Rose, I thought I'd lost you!" The Doctor leapt on her. He suddenly pulled away "I'm hallucinating... I'm dreaming... You're dead".

Rose slowly lifted up her top and revealed the part of her stomach that was now whole and healed.

"How?" The Doctor spluttered.

"Bad Wolf" Rose sighed deeply "I died and... She visited me... Sounds weird, I know... But she used the Time Vortex power to bring me back to life".

"What?" The Doctor gasped, horrified.

"What's wrong?" Rose reached out to touch him.

"That makes you..." he trailed off.

"Like Jack?" Rose frowned "Invincible?".

"More or less" The Doctor shrugged "But that would be...".

"Wonderful" Rose finished for him "I can give you forever... Like I promised" she looked down at London city "Doctor... How do we plan on getting down?".

The Doctor frowned.

"Ah".

**-**

**-**

After much sonic screwdriver driving, the wheel had begun to move and they had to slip inside a capsule so as not to fall. They had jumped down onto the ground when the capsule was close enough and ran off before someone could stop them.

Rose and The Doctor walked the streets of the quiet London.

"Did I kill anyone?" Rose asked sadly.

The Doctor shook his head "No Rose..." he glanced around the cracked ground, wet street and buildings and smoke that rose in the sky.

"Why didn't you do it?" she had stopped to face him "Why didn't you do it? Why couldn't you kill me?".

The Doctor sighed softly and leaned down to kiss her softly. It wasn't a passionate one, nor was it chaste... It was of love, relief, faith, hope...

Rose kissed back for several seconds until The Doctor pulled away.

"Come on" he took her hand "We've got some things to clear up" they ran towards the unharmed TARDIS.

"I've got something to give to you" The Doctor stopped her before they went in.

Rose frowned.

The Doctor pulled out the TARDIS key and the thin rope around it from his jacket. Rose broke into a grin as The Doctor handed it to her. "I always did mean to give you that back" he added, smiling.

Rose slipped it on around her neck proudly "I'll never take it off" she whispered.

"Come on, then" The Doctor opened the TARDIS door and let Rose in first. He sighed and followed her, closing the door behind him with a smile.

The TARDIS made its usual buzzing noise and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Yay, all's good again! Only Epilogue to go! Woohoo! :)**

**Reviews are great!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**-**

**-**

The TARDIS noise whirled about and suddenly, it appeared, before them all on the Torchwood base. The doors opened and The Doctor and Rose stepped out, hand in hand, grinning.

"Rose" Jack gasped, rushing forwards to hug her. He pulled back "How? What? I don't understand".

"I'll explain later" Rose assured him, hugging him back.

The Doctor glanced to Donna and Martha. Donna leapt on his skinny frame, hugging him for dear life. She pulled back and whacked him on the arm.

"Oi!" The Doctor batted her away.

"Don't you ever do that to me again!" Donna snapped before hugging him again.

Rose hugged Gwen and Ianto as The Doctor stepped Martha to one side.

She looked at him nervously and sighed. "How are you?" The Doctor gestured to her still-strapped shoulder.

"Good" Martha nodded "It's getting better...".

"Look.." they both started to say at the same time, and then laughed.

"I'm sorry about what happened" Martha confessed "I realised I was just being stupid and jealous... You and Rose will be happy together... That's one thing I know...".

The Doctor frowned.

"Jack offered me a job here" Martha explained "I think I'm gonnah take it".

"No" The Doctor shook his head "Please... Don't leave on account of me—".

"I'm not" Martha cut him off "My family... They need me, yeah? And I've still got to complete my medical training... I'll be okay" she paused "It's not forever, Doctor... I promise".

The Doctor bent down and hugged Martha tightly, her one free arm going around his back. "Whatever you do... Martha Jones... Be fantastic, yeah?".

"I'll try" Martha beamed.

"Doctor, can we talk?" Jack glanced to Martha, who smiled slightly and walked off, leaving them in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry" Jack sighed "I never meant to... The world was... Rose is..." he gasped and gripped his head "I'm so sorry...".

"I'll accept your apology" The Doctor interrupted, still an angry tone to his voice "For Rose, not for you. She's forgiven you..." he paused "I want you to know that if Rose hadn't come back, you wouldn't be here..." his tone was dark and made Jack shiver.

The Doctor pulled back, sliding his hands into his pockets "Take care, Jack" he turned to go.

"Doctor" Jack called after him.

The Doctor turned and waited.

"I can't let you leave with you hating me" Jack's eyes pleaded forgiveness.

"I don't hate you Jack" The Doctor replied with a slight smile. Jack watched The Doctor turn back and step into the TARDIS.

-

**-**

After a teary-eyed Donna, the TARDIS had finally left Torchwood, now floating the space.

"I'm gonnah miss her" Donna said quietly "...Martha... I'm really gonnah miss her".

"It's not forever" The Doctor reassured her, grinning.

"That reminds me" Donna pulled out her phone "I'm gonnah call my family... Let them know I'm okay".

Rose's smile faltered when the word **family** popped into her mind like a brick through a window. With all the nuttiness that had been going on, she hadn't actually realised something... She was missing her mum.

Her family. Mickey. Jake. All gone. Never to be seen again. She suppressed a sharp intake of breath as Donna wandered down the ramp to talk privately.

She watched The Doctor whizz about the console, flipping and tapping buttons. That was enough. Her heart ached for her family but she had The Doctor.

That would be enough for now...

She hoped.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Wayhay! End of the line, hope you enjoyed it as much as I did!**

**Look out for Bad Wolf Series 2!**

**Love & Hugs**

**x**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**-**

**Hey! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Next _Bad Wolf Series 2: The Valiant Child_ is already up at my profile, just for r****eaders who didn't know!**

**Love & Hugs!**

**xCharmedWitchx**


End file.
